


Fight Me?

by TheMonsterBookofFanfiction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Based on a Tumblr Post, Kidney Stones, M/M, Michael is whiney, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterBookofFanfiction/pseuds/TheMonsterBookofFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets kidney stones from taking too much aspirin for too many hangovers and now has to stay in the hospital till they are gone. Luckily he has a hot male nurse with a sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me?

“I hate this,” I mumble, glaring at the scratchy sheets that cover the cot as I pull at the hospital gown trying to cover my legs and body a little more.

Luke laughs a little pushing me onto the bed so that I am laying on my stomach, ass in the air for all to see. Luke laughs a little harder, “dude, you are the one who didn’t tell anyone that you were in pain. They could've fixed up your kidney stones way sooner if you had told someone.” I huff and turn over to flip him off when I notice Ashton in the door.

“Lukey, I know Mike is your best friend but you don’t get to bone him just because he may die,” Ash says walking up behind Luke and pulling Luke’s back to his chest kissing where his neck meets his shoulder.

“Gross I wouldn’t to fuck Mike if it was the only way to survive,” Luke grumbles wrinkling his nose turning to kiss Ash.

“Hey!” I shout, feeling offended, “One I am a great lay, two if anything I would be fucking you. My dick is twice as big as yours Hemmings.” Luke lifts an eyebrow unimpressed while Ash tilts his head to look up my gown. I quickly shove it down and flip him off. Ashton just laughs and pulls at Luke’s hand.

“Come on, babe. We got to get going to work. Mike we will come back after work to check on you,” Ash states walking out the room, Luke trailing behind like a puppy.

“Hey guys wait!” I yell after them, Luke sticks his head back in the doorway glaring at me. I sigh and roll my eyes at the brat, “Can you pass me the pillows on the other two beds, this one isn’t very comfortable.” Luke sighs but walks back into my room and grabs the four other pillows laying on the two other beds.

Gently he lays them on top of me. Leaning down he kisses my forehead before pulling back and sharing a sad smile. “Don’t die, and call if you need anything,” He whispers, patting my shoulder. I nod and smile my crooked grin.

“You know me, Lukey. No fucking kidney stones are going to kill me,” I joke, grabbing his hand and giving it a final squeeze. We hear Ash calling saying Fledy would kill them if all three of us were out today. Luke gives me on last once over before jogging out to join Ashton.

I sigh and look around before grabbing the pillows that laid on top of me. I plan to push them under my body but realise how large the pillows are. I fluff them a little before pulling myself under the blankets. I grab the two that were on my bed originally and sort all of the pillows around me till I was covered by blankets and pillows.

I lay like this for what must of been thirty minutes when the door opens. “Mr. Clifford? Are you in here?” a deep and gruff voice calls, I peek through the pillows and find a face that has a hard jaw and deep chocolate eyes. His lips are red and thick, and his hair is coal and styled in an undercut. He squints his eyes at the mound of pillows before sighing and and rubbing his temple. “Mister Clifford, I need to check your vitals,” he mumbles, walking around the bed to reach me.

“Fucking fight me,” I shout grabbing at my shelter a little tighter. My tight grip on the pillows last maybe a second and a half, but then a wave of pain came from my nether regions. “Shit,” I mumble folding over a lttle as if that would help the pain.

I am hit with a bunch of false light and feel less weight on me. “Maybe later, but for now I need to check your vitals,” he says, with a smile that forces several dimples and lines to form around his eyes. He pulls me up so I am laying down flat on my back, the josling causes more pain. “Sorry, Michael,” he whispers. Taking his stethoscope he lays it gentle against my chest underneath the gown. “Breath deep for me,” he requests as he listens to my breathing and heart. He tells me that five more times moving the stethoscope.

“Aren’t you a little young to be a doctor?” I question after he has wraps the stethoscope back around his neck. He chuckles slightly, smiling down at the clipboard as he wrote down notes.

He looks up at me still smiling. “Well I would hope so. I’m not a doctor, I just finished nursing school.”

“You are a male nurse?” I ask slowly, eyeing him up and down. He is hot. Large arms and legs bulging because of muscle, all covered by smooth tan skin. He has four tattoos that I could see, but I am pretty sure that there was two more under his shirt peeking out from under his collar.

Crossing his arms he looks me over, completely unimpressed. “You got a problem with that?” he asks glaring at me.

I smirk and shake my head. “Nope,” I say popping the p, “If anything it’s pretty hot.” The nurse’s cheeks flush dark red, making me smirk more. Uncrossing his arms and shifting on his feet, looking down at his feet.

With a small smile, he mutters, “Thank you. I’ll be back later to do a better check up. Tap the button if the stones get to painful.” With that he walks out of the room.

I lay there staring at where he had been a moment before. I fell asleep after about three minutes after.

I woke to my nurse shaking me slightly. With a smile he starts to walk to the end of the bed. “Hello Michael. I need to take you to the bathroom to get you push out what we believe is the last stones you still have. Then take you in for a scan to make sure don’t have anymore. So come on, get on up,” He instructs writing things down on the clipboard attached to my bed.

“Screw that fucking fi- oh shit. Damn it that hurts,” I start to protest but am interrupted by pain shooting from my dick. Laughing my nurse comes to the side of the bed. Slipping his arms under my body to carry me to the bathroom connected to my room. Setting me on the floor once inside.

“I think you would win if we did. I mean just look at you,” he tells me as he smiles. His hands shift to move the gown out of the way when I grab his hand.

“I think if you are going to help me take a piss I should at least learn your name before you grab my dick,” I suggest while wiggling my eyebrows.

He blushes but laughs. “I was just going to help you take off your underwear you can do the actual peeing yourself. But my name is Calum Hood, for the record,” Calum informs me as he goes back to pulling down my underwear. He doesn’t look down though instead keeping eye contact. Calum steps back and turns around so he faces the door. I grab the metal bar and pull myself up and stand over the toilet. I start to pee only to feel intense pain. Calum comes rushing behind me and holding me up. I try to shake him off because this is weird, mainly because he’s hot and I do not want him to see me sweating to pee. “Hey, it’s okay. This is literally why I am here. You know to make sure you don’t die by falling in the toilet,” Calum whispers holding me a little tighter. I sigh and hold still. The pain slowly get worse as the stone gets closer to coming out. I start screaming, Calum just hums. I pull my eyes open to look at him to see him with his forehead against my shoulder and his eyes shut.

After finally pissing out the kidney stone, Calum took me to get checked for others. I was clear if all kidney stones. My actual doctor told me to stay for the next twelve hours and that by morning I could leave. I was woke up a few times by a nightshift nurse, an older woman who was short and stubby, to make sure I wasn’t in pain. Luke and Ash had come by right before visiting hours ended promising to drive me home in the morning. It is now morning and I am changing into the clothes that Luke and Ash had dropped off the night before since I had just showered. I just finished slipping on my jeans when a knock hit the door. It opens to reveal nurse Calum, I smile at him forgetting completely about my shirt.

“Well someone looks healthy and not dead,” Calum jokes carrying in a tray of food.

I laugh sarcastically and shove his shoulder. “I did not look that bad last night,” I protest, grabbing at my shirt to cover myself so I can leave this place.

“Oh but you did,” Calum explains sitting on my old bed, “drenched in sweat, really pale, with blood shot eyes. You kinda looked like some of the patients we get in drug rehab.”

“You are a dick,” I inform him, shoving my finger into his chest. He grabs my hand and pulls me right into his chest.

“And you have a very nice one,” Cal whispers seductively into my ear. My dick gives a twitch of interest, only causing him to smirk more. I blush like a cherry, I can just tell from the fire I feel on my cheeks. “Sorry I couldn’t help but look last night.”

I push back at him a little and stare at the floor all cockiness drained. I mumble a quiet and submissive, “thanks,” before pulling on my jacket. Cal reaches onto the tray and picks up the cup of coffee and hands it to me.

“If you ever wanna fight me give me a call,” He tells me as he lets go of the cup and walks to the door. He is almost gone when he grabs the door and turns back to say, “Also when you get a hangover use tylenol, aspirin is what got you here, thought you should know.”

I laugh as I turn the cup in my hand. I see something in black on the cup, I spin it around so I can read it. In smooth and sharp writing is a phone number above the words fight me? I crack a smile as a save the number in my phone. Turns out kidney stones are that bad in the end.


End file.
